Vilgax double attacks
'Plot' the story continues on the Earth,before we go Ben how would I gonna survive under the ground Holiday says,I dunno but I thought that it's not too hot there Armodrillo says,what??? Rebecca shouts.were you going to take me there without a suit or something,are you trying to kill me Rebecca says,okay calm down I have something for you,here you are a suit for protecting,Armodrillo gives the suit to Rebecca,okay is it able to protect me under the ground Rebecca says,yeah I think now let's go Armodrillo says.okay turn around Rebecca says,why for ??? Armodrillo says,I wanna change my clothes and I am naked under this suit idiot Rebecca says,okay okay Armodrillo says,Rebecca starts to take off her clothes,ben tries to sneak,she slpas him saying don't sneak,now I am ready Rebecca says,okay cling to my neck Armodrillo says,Rebecca clings to Armodrillo's neck,let's go Armodrillo says,he starts to dig,Meanwhile Rex and Gwen reach vilgax's ship,Rex lifts gwen and he uses his Boogie Pack ,Gwen I will ask you to hold on cause I am gonna release my right hand Rex says,okay Rex,Gwen says.Rex builds Smack Hands while using the Boogie Pack and he smacks the door of the ship,Rex and Gwen aboard the ship,it's over Vilgax we got you Rex says,Gwen uses her spell Eradiko on Vilgax,Vilgax uses his shield to throw the spell away,then he says I got you and he starts an evil smile.what does he exactly mean ??? Rex wonders.I think he just wanna freak us out Gwen says.Viglax interrupts by shooting Rex with his sowrd's ray,Rex falls off ,then Gwen runs towards vilgax shooting him with mana balls saying stop that bomb now,I am afraid it's too late girl there are only 20 min and the Earth will turn into dust Vilgax says,Vilgaxx holds gwen's hand then he throws her away,Rex shouts "Gwen" while and he builds the smack hands to catch her.Gwen falls in Rex's hand and she says "Kevin I need you" then she faints.you son of a...I will make you regret this Rex says,then he takes off his goggles and his jacket,Rex builds Rex Ride and he hits Vilgax with it,do you need a lift Rex says,then they crash into the glass and they get out of the ship,Vilgax flies and Rex builds the Boogie pack and he flies too,then an aerial fight Vilgax says,meanwhile on the ship,warning warning the ship is going down the ship is going down,I think you don't have time to fight cause your friend is gonna die vilgax says then he starts an evil laughing,oh shit gwen Rex shouts and he rushes to the ship,but suddenly Kevin appears lifting gwen and jumping from the ship,what that boy still alive???? vilgax says,good work Kev Rex shouts,Kevin lands on the ground saying you idiot my girl was about to die and you are playing Kevin says,I am sorry dude my bad Rex says,and suddenly boooooooooom the ship crashes into the ground,oh baby you saved me Gwen says then she faints again,don't worry Gwen I will always be here for you ,I think that now we can continue Jerkax rex says,Vilgax still shocked and he says this osmasion boy is stronger than I thought,Rex interrupts him by shooting him using Slam Cannon ,you little brat how dare you vilgax says,vilgax shoots Rex with laser from his eyes,Rex buildsBlock Party to protect himself,dude you made me so angry Rex says,Kevin puts Gwen down beside Eunice,Hey you too get down so I can join the party Kevin shouts,but Vilgax and Rex are figting and no one answers him,oh what should I do now watching ??? Kevin says,suddenly Aggregor appears saying I can be your opponent osmasion boy,oh sweet you still alive,okay bring it on Kevin says,Meanwhile under the ground,okay holiday we have been digging for 10 min where is the bomb Armodrillo says,watch out ben It's directly ahead of us Rebecca shouts.Armodrillo stops and he was about to make the bomb explode,oh crap I was about to end the world Armodrill says,now Rebecca what should I do ??? Armodrillo says,just back off I will connect my computer trying to dis-active it Rebecca says,suddenly Armodrillo and Rebecca hear a gigantic roar,oh dear what was that Rebecca says,I think we have company look there Armodrillo says,what is that creature Armodrillo says,get away of the bomb brats the creature says,is that Vilgax Armodrillo wonders.my name is lucubra vilgax and I work for lord vilgax lucubra vilgax says,oh now we have to clones as if I want that Armodrillo says,Armodrillo turns to Fasttrack ,bring it on pal Fasttrack says,hey Ben becareful or you will make the earth disappear Rebecca says,don't worry Holiday Fasttrack says,then he starts to run with super fast towards lucubra vilgax,lucubra vilgax puts his right hand on the way of fasttrack without moving,fasttrack crashes into it,and he falls off,maybe I was wrong to choose fasttrack Fasttrack says,Fasttrack turns to Eatle ,now let the dinner begin Eatle shouts,show me what you got lucubra vilgax says,meanwhile,com'on what is the password Rebecca says while trying to stop the bomb,wait a minute,ben have you got any alien can stop this bomb Rebecca shouts,maybe upgrade can but I am too busy now Holiday Ealte says while fighting lucubra vilgax,Meanwhile on the surface,kevin is breathing with difficulty saying you are not so bad Aggregor but I will kick your osmosian butt,Aggregor shoots Kevin with laser rays,Kevin dodges it saying be a man and face me without rays or weapons just on the osmosians way,you got that kid Aggregor rplies,Aggregor absorbs the ground and he rushes towards kevin,kevin absorbs a metal bar then he rushes towards Aggregor,meanwhile in the sky,Rex hurts vilgax in his shoulders using The B.F.S ,you are good boy Vilgax says,but not so good to defeat me,vilgax flies away,hey are you escaping from me Rex says while chasing him,no I am just Improvise vilgax says,what does that mean rex says,Viglax jumps into the sea,now you are gonna see the true form of vilgax Vilgax says,why always the villains have a true form Rex says,then he jumps in the sea after vilgax,under the sea viglax starts to turn to his true form,holy crap and I thought that you were disgusting enough Rex says,come to die vilgax says,then he holds Rex with his octopus arms,I will take you to the depths with me vilgax says,let me go Rex says,then he builds Punk Busters and he kicks vilgax,vilgax opens his terrible mouth,Rex builds Slam Cannon and he shoots vilgax and the shot gets into vilgax's throat,vilgax is breathing with difficulty,oh shit I can not breath I am gonna...........booooooooooom vilgax explodes,vilgax's residues falls on Rex,oh man now I need a bath Rex says,meanwhile under the ground,Eatle turns to Clockwork and he shouts CLOCKWORK,oh now do you wanna no what does this alien do........ben says but suddenly lucubra vilgax screams no my boss died then he turns into dust,oh man I have just started to enjoy this Clockwork says,screw this now idiot we have only 2 min and the bang will vanish everything Rebecca says,oh let me think of something good Clockwork says,mmmmmmmm...........I got it Clockwork says,Clockwork shoots the bomb with time ray,the bomb turns to dust,you idiot and you made me try all of that time and you have an alien like this Rebecca shouts on ben,calm down and let's get outta here Clockwork says,do you have another way for leaving cause I hate that way we get in here with Rebecca says,I think I have one Clockwork says and he smiles,meanwhile on the surface,Aggregor punches Kevin then Kevin punches him back and so on,both of them can not stand,but suddenly Aggregor falls and he kneels,I did not think that you are so strong like that kid but I still have one more thing to do Aggregor says,I will............Aggregor says but Gwen suddenly interrupts him by using Somnus spell on him,then Aggregor falls asleep,and that what you get when you play with Kevin Kevin says,I will call the plumbers later to take this jerk to the prison later,then Kevin walks to Gwen saying hey girl you are alright,gwen changes her status to sit,I am fine Gwen says,okay what about Eunice check her I think that she is badly injured Kevin says,gwen uses her mana sensing on Eunice then she says,she will be fine.suddenly something shakes the ground.what the hell ??? kevin says,Kevin becarefull there is a crack under you Gwen says,menawhile on the shore what was that shake Rex says,Waybig gets out of the ground shouts WAYBIG,Kevin falls,oh you idiot you were about to kill me Kevin shouts on Ben,sorry dude but that was awesome it was a mad journey Waybig says,Holiday says that was the best thing ever yahooooooooo she shouts,Rex reaches them using Sky Slyder,oh dude I love you when you turn to that alien Rex says,Waybig turns back to Ben,Rebecca falls but Kevin catches her,oh thank you Kevin Rebecca says,oh I am sorry Doc Ben says,Gwen are you alright ben says I am fine Gwen says,what about Eunice ben wonders,she will be fine Gwen says,so we saved the world brother Rex says,yeah and I got some tickets for Avril lavigne's concert Ben says,who??? Rex wonders,I will tell you later let's just go and get ready for the concert,at the concert place.(Avril is singing Smile) oh Avril I love you ben shouts,this singer is so sexy dude Rex says to Ben,Eunice hugs ben saying this is the best thing I have ever done honey thank you,you are welcome darling Ben says,Gwen and Kevin kiss each others but ben and rex interrupts them,what are you doing Rex and Ben say,what we are just kissing,teens rebecca says,when suddenly they hear boooooooooooooooom,oh I think it's hero time Ben and Rex shouts.................The End.................................. 'Major events:' *'The Alliance is doomed'. *'vilgax died by exploding.' 'Characters:' *Gwen *Rebecca Holiday *Ben *Rex *Eunice *Avril lavigne Villains: *Aggregor *Vilgax \ lucubra Vilgax Alien used+Rex's weapons+Gwen spells: Aliens by Ben: *Armodrillo *Fasttrack *Eatle *Clockwork *Waybig Rex's Weapons: *Smack Hands (X2) *Rex Ride *Block Party *Slam Cannon(X2) *The B.F.S *Punk Busters *Sky Slyder Gwen spells: *Eradiko *Somnus Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe